Mahiro's Confidence
by KH777
Summary: Where does Mahiro go when he's upset?


This is a _Blast of Tempest_ fan fiction. This story is based a bit after Aika's death but before Mahiro's disappearance. **_This is in no way intended to be yaoi. I do not do yaoi; if you do then that's your thing. This is simply meant to be a friendship scene, thank you._**

It was about 10:30 and Yoshino was studying. Well, he was studying until he heard a knock on his window. He would have jumped if he hadn't known who was out there. He looked up and sure enough, Mahiro was in the process of attempting to climb through the window. He'd come through a couple of times before but always when he was troubled by something.

"Ah, let me help you!" Yoshino said, putting the book down and hurrying to the window. He was actually pretty concerned that Mahiro was going to fall from attempting to open the window. It wasn't locked but opening a window and trying to balance at the same time can be difficult.

"Thanks." Mahiro said as Yoshino moved over to allow him to come through. When he was inside Yoshino spoke again.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, most of the time, people enter through the door."

Mahiro looked at him a little annoyed.

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you come in through the window?"

"If I feel like entering through the door, I'll enter through the door. If I feel like entering through the window, I'll enter through the window."

"Mahiro…"

Mahiro went over and plopped himself down on a chair.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No, it's alright."

What was there to say? It certainly wasn't every day that your best friend comes climbing through your window. Yoshino took a seat next to him. Mahiro eyed the book that Yoshino set down.

"Don't you need to do your homework?" Mahiro asked.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not due for a couple days."

"Then why were you doing it now?"

"I just wanted to get it done."

That response told Mahiro the real reason. The two of them were basically inseparable. They hung out all the time so when was he to do his homework? It made sense. Yoshino always seemed to be able to convey the message without actually saying it due to embarrassment. Mahiro didn't see any reason to be embarrassed about that though. Actually, some kids would tease them about it, because they saw how the two of them were so close. These remarks were always met with a snarky retort from Mahiro.

But that was not the concern right now. Yoshino was certain that something _was_ wrong. Why would he come here otherwise? Yoshino remembered when Mahiro told him he could tell him anything. Shouldn't he return the favor? How could he do so without embarrassing himself though? Yoshino was luckily pretty tactful so he figured out a way to do so.

"So… Why did you come over?"

"For… reasons."

"…" Yoshino contemplated what to say for a few seconds. "…You don't have to worry about troubling me. It's no trouble really."

"…"

"…..."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them.

"It is a problem. But not yours."

"But…"

Mahiro took a deep breath.

"…It's no big deal. Just a nightmare."

Yoshino frowned; if it was a nightmare bad enough to make Mahiro come over to his house then it was a big deal, especially since it was probably about a certain someone who was important to him but was now dead. And this definitely wasn't the first time. But Yoshino didn't call him out on it.

"You can stay as long as you want." Yoshino said. "And, we can do something if you want. We could watch T.V. or… something else."

"…I'm fine."

Yoshino understood and stopped talking.

Mahiro looked over at Yoshino and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Yoshino."

"Your welcome."

Several silent, but not uncomfortable, minutes passed. Mahiro seemed perfectly content simply sitting there. Yoshino, on the other hand was becoming a bit uncomfortable. He didn't want to say anything though; Mahiro seemed to be deep thought and he didn't want to interrupt him.

Several more minutes passed before Mahiro spoke.

"I'm off." Mahiro stated straying over towards the window.

"Alright, please don't hurt yourself."

"Pfft. Like I'd ever be that clumsy."

Yoshino knew that Mahiro wasn't clumsy; but he _was_ reckless. Sometimes that can be just as bad. Nevertheless, Yoshino helped him leave without falling. Once he had left, Yoshino started thinking. Even though he hadn't done much, Yoshino realized that he still made a big difference. Sometimes, he supposed, simply being physically there for someone was all they needed. Yoshino knew that. He shook the thoughts away; for now he needed to focus on finishing one last question and going to bed.

 _Fin_


End file.
